Night Owl
by Fennekin
Summary: Most of the time Isabelle preferred those of fewer words, like the mayor.


Isabelle had always been happy with her decision to move to Cherry Town. Sure, the name was extremely deceiving; there was not one cherry tree within the town, though it was peppered here and there with pear trees - Isabelle's least favorite fruit. And sure, some of her neighbors were exceptionally loud and obnoxious, but at least they turned in early for the night. There wasn't one dreadful thing that could escape her stubborn optimism.

It was quite peaceful strolling along the the beaten path, worn down to dirt by paws in too much in a hurry. Occasionally she'd meander past a lit house only to see the lights flicker off abruptly as the animal inside went off to bed like she ought to do. Her paws were too restless for sitting around sipping tea in front of her desk and she could never quite justify sleeping when the mayor out of the goodness of his heart could come bursting in at any moment to improve the town ― she would hate to be the reason their town was not growing! However a midnight stroll did not seem at all a bad thing; everyone needed a little break once and awhile.

Perhaps out of habit she found herself wandering towards Re-Tail. Maybe she could convince Cyrus to take a midnight stroll or take a break to chat with her, since she knew he would be up late hammering away at his workbench as she so often could hear from the Town Hall at the wee hours of the night. She wasn't sure how Reese slept through it all. The knock she placed on the door went unanswered, though she could hear his hammer pounding away. Perhaps another time, then.

As walking aimlessly grew dull she hustled over the train tracks into the strip mall where once again she found all the lights turned out, save for the post office. It was a little daunting being there alone, without any neighbors around to hear her scream for help if she needed them. Having spooked herself, she scurried into the post office as quickly as her paws could carry and slammed the door shut behind her, breathing fast.

Behind the counter as she knew she would be, was Phyllis, glaring down the little pup but choosing to say nothing ― Isabelle was sure she was brewing a few choice words for when she was gone, however. She much preferred the cheerful Pelly who worked during the day shift but she hated conflict and could never even _think_ of putting the fierce Phyllis out of a job, lest she taste her wrath. As to not elicit anymore scowls and glares than she had already received by her abrupt entrance, she smiled sheepishly and typed her pin into the ABD, pretending to read her account info with rapt attention. Her savings was still healthy and fat as she knew it would be. She'd had a great haul while fishing a few days earlier ― she couldn't believe she'd caught herself a coelacanthe! It was a shame no one was ever around to see her do spectacular things but someone was always there to see her plummet into a pitfall.

Deciding she'd done enough dilly dallying she logged off of the ABD and headed back into the strip mall, guessing now was as good a time as any to head home. However as she headed toward the path that lead back into town, she noticed light coming from a building. It was strange but she couldn't put her paw on why it was strange that a building was lit up. As she approached the light source she recognized that it was coming from the museum ― a quaint little place she had never gone out of her way to visit.

Maybe it was how little the museum had to offer on display or the weird hours but she never could justify going in there. It felt strange helping the establishment grow over time and yet never taking the time out to visit. Occasionally she would take a peek while she was in the area and see that the owl was standing by the entrance in the dark, sleeping! However tonight, the light's soft glow beckoned her like an old friend.

The curator owl Blathers was a kind old soul, who never made more fuss than there needed to be. As Isabelle entered he gave her simple directions and said not a single word that needn't be said. There was something charming about it, a trait most of the town's residents severely lacked, as any of them could talk for hours about absolutely nothing. Most of the time she preferred those of fewer words, like the mayor.

As she traveled through the exhibits, she found herself completely taken in awe. The fish tanks were brimming with sea life, and the green pastures of the bug exhibit were filled with the chirping and buzzing of every bug she prayed fervently would stay away from her in the sticky hot days of summer. Even the art exhibit and dinosaur exhibit were coming along extremely well, only a few gaps here and there in the impressive collections.

Motivation struck her hard and fast, realizing that the museum had been single-handedly filled by her hard-working mayor. She had sometimes worried he was slacking off, but to her pleasant surprise he had been filling the museum for the whole town to enjoy. Emotion caught thick in her throat, realizing how lucky their little town had been to find such a wonderful mayor. Beneath her breath she murmured, "Let's work hard together, mayor."

She scurried back to the town hall, waiting with a wagging tail for the very moment her mayor came to her with ideals of grandeur for their town. She would more than happily indulge him.

* * *

_A/N: I'm too into this game..._


End file.
